creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tmantheboss
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raw Latex page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:13, March 25, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:18, November 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :As you've once again edited the plot of a story without consulting the author, I have given you a week-long ban. The next infraction will be much longer so please read the site rules and only make edits to correct errors and not change the plot in any way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:53, December 7, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Spelling Please be careful not to change spelling from British to American. "Neighbour" is the British spelling of the American "neighbor". You can find a list of the words that are spelled differently with a simple Google search of "American vs British spelling". Jay Ten (talk) 15:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:21, March 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:54, March 7, 2017 (UTC) You mentioned at the beginning of both of the stories that you posted that they were written by reddit users. Why did you list them under "My pastas"? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:02, March 7, 2017 (UTC)